


Memento Mori

by Tommykaine



Series: Portrait of a Serial Killer [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Investigations, Off-screen Character Death, Serial Killers, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Gabriel has captured yet another victim to turn into a work of art.However, someone might be on his tracks...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Portrait of a Serial Killer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697614
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story involving my serial killer OC, who also appeared in the previous work in this series.
> 
> You can read each story as separate, but they are part of the same "universe".
> 
> Sadly I did not manage to add the murder scene in this one as it was written for a challenge and it would not have fit the wordcount.

Gabriel was strolling down the street, his hands in his pockets as he walked at a slow, leisurely pace. He was humming a tune to himself, seemingly absorbed in thought. In truth, he was paying attention to everything around him, his green, almost yellow eyes carefully scanning his surroundings.

He knew he was there, somewhere.

_Come on, kid. I'm right here._

He had done his best to look like a careless tourist. The clothes he was wearing were not something he normally would have put on if not for that occasion. Some of them were newly bought, some of them he, well, acquired them via other means. Washing the blood out of that jacket had been a pain, but he knew it would end up being useful someday.

He tried to resist the urge to look back when he finally heard someone following him.

_It better not be some other thief._

He figured he might still play with them if they were cute enough, and it wasn't like he didn't enjoy a casual distraction every now and then, but he'd had his eye on his target for a while and he had already decided he would use him for his next piece.

_Would Michelangelo have been content with just any block of marble?_

Of course he wouldn't have. And, just like him, Gabriel was a true artist and would not settle for anything but perfection, so he would stay true to his initial vision.

It was too bad not everyone understood. In fact, most people didn't. But that was ok. Art was like that, subjective and often controversial. Surely one day he would be hailed as a pioneer, a man ahead of his time, just like Leonardo da Vinci and many of the other great masters.

So what if, instead of limiting himself to just canvases and marble and other more common materials, Gabriel had decided to use the human body? In his mind, the fragile and temporary nature of his works only made them all the more valuable. A stark reminder that everything was temporary, even perfection, and beauty would always fade over time just like everything else. Only the memory would remain, would live on for as long as society existed.

A reminder of one's fragile mortality, a _memento mori_ , so to speak. That was in fact the main theme of his next piece.

As for its main material...

The footsteps were approaching, and Gabriel held back a smug smile to keep playing the part, even if he knew the other couldn't see it. He was a perfectionist, in everything that he did, and that included acting the right way for his part no matter how short-lived his act would be.

When the boy rushed forward and bumped into him, he felt a hand slide into his back pocket. _Aha!_

That was when his arm shot out, his hand closing around the boy's wrist right as he pulled out his wallet.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?", he barked out, his green eyes narrowing from behind his glasses as he looked at the boy in mock surprise and anger.

The boy paled, his grey-blue eyes growing wide, and immediately pulled free from his grasp to take off running.

"Come back here!", he yelled, chasing after him through the streets.

He normally tried to avoid having to run after his preys, not wanting to arouse suspicion, but he knew that was a shady, dirt poor neighborhood where everyone tried to mind their own business. A theft was nothing out of the norm in such a place.

Plus, it was invigorating and even kind of refreshing. He liked the thrill, he liked that hint of uncertainty, knowing that if he didn't keep up the other would slip from his grasp. Of course, if he did he'd just devise another plan to get him, but he was determined to make this one work so he had to do his best.

Watching the boy flee and glance back at him with increasing alarm was also quite amusing. Gabriel was sure the boy was starting to realize he'd greatly misjudged his target, though he couldn't yet know just how much that would cost him.

He was catching up to him, something the boy seemed to realize pretty fast. Gabriel saw him glance to the side and, finally, turn around to slip into a narrow alley.

 _Yes!_ , Gabriel triumphantly thought. He followed him there and _then_ picked up the pace. The truth was, he could have reached him already if he'd wanted to, but that was exactly what he wanted. Getting out of the main street, cornering him somewhere more secluded.

Someone where no one else would see them.

He had him in a matter of seconds. His hand grasping on his arm again, and _this time_ he didn't let him escape, his grip as tight as an iron vice.

The boy tried again to pull free, but this time to no avail. Gabriel slammed him against the wall and, before he could scream, shoved a rag against his face.

"Sorry for the rough first impression", Gabriel said, panting as he struggled to keep the other still and at the same time to take out a bottle so he could pour its contents on the ran to soak it. A lot of it ended up getting spilled on the boy's clothes, which was kind of a waste, but Gabriel didn't care all that much. It wasn't like it would ruin them. Not like the other would need clothes for much longer, for that matter.

It took quite a while, even when the rag had been soaked and he kept pressing it against the other's mouth and nose. In fact, when the boy _did_ faint, Gabriel wasn't entirely sure it hadn't been more due to not being able to breathe properly than thanks to the substance he'd managed to get his hands on. Movies made it look that much simpler... but Gabriel didn't mind. He wasn't in a rush.

"I'll be sure to introduce myself properly once you're awake", he'd told the boy as he waited, keeping him pressed against the wall and chuckling as the other glared at him, screaming from under the rag and fighting as hard as he could. This one was going to be a tough cookie to crack. Gabriel was excited. He could hardly wait to get down to work. "Though I actually already know your name, Toby".

He hadn't clarified anything more than that, chuckling when he saw a glimpse of fear in the other's eyes at the use of his nickname.

Then, once Toby's eyes rolled back and his body collapsed in Gabriel's arms, he gently lowered him down on the ground, hiding him behind a trashcan.

He had his car parked nearby, it would not take long for him to turn it around and stop on the other side of the alley, picking up his cargo and, finally, bringing him somewhere quieter.

Somewhere where he could truly have his fun, before finally turning him into a new perfect piece of art to display for all to see.

  
  


  
  


_~~~Several Weeks Later~~~_

  
  


  
  


Gabriel felt a soft chime as the door of his shop was opened.

"I'm coming!", he cheerfully announced, wiping his hands on his apron as he reached the front of the shop, smiling at the unknown man that just entered. He was tall, not quite as much as him but still more than average, with dark brown hair and golden brown eyes. He was looking around, his gaze both curious and confused. A quick glance told Gabriel that this was either inexperienced and just starting out with his craft, or not interested in art supplies at all.

"Gabriel Molyneux", he introduced himself, offering his hand for a handshake. "How can I help you today?".

"Detective Seth Henderson", came the reply, and Gabriel instantly felt a thrill at those words. He hoped it hadn't shown, it took all of his willpower to try and force himself to not react in a way that would give him away. Instead, he kept his polite smile on while he painted a look of mild surprise on his own face as the man continued. "I'm here to ask you a few questions".

"Am I in trouble?", he joked, letting out a small chuckle. "Please come in the back, if you don't mind. I was just preparing some canvases. Is it okay if I continue as we speak?".

"Sure, no problem".

He lead him further inside, opening the door that was reserved for the staff - which consisted of himself alone, pretty much, except for the occasional assistant that substituted him when he was sick and who came in the shop in the rare occasions it was too busy for him to handle on his own.

Gabriel went back to the canvas he'd been priming, sitting down on the floor to work on it, picking the paintbrush and smearing more of the gesso on the entire surface before it could dry.

"What can I do for you, detective?", he asked, glancing back to the man for a moment to show that he was not ignoring him. The man, Seth, didn't look particularly bothered.

"This is quite a small shop", Seth noted, rather than answering his question.

"Yeah, it is". Gabriel shrugged. "It was hard to get started, but once I've got a few regulars I've been able to keep up quite easily. My prices are not low, but neither are the standards of my customers". Nor his own, for that matter.

"I see", the other man said, and as he glanced back, Gabriel could see that he was looking around quite intently. He couldn't help but wonder if he had ended up on the suspects list, and if so, what had potentially given him away.

"Are you here to inquire about art supplies, or...?", Gabriel asked, breaking the silence after a while.

"Ah!", Seth was snapped from his daze. "Technically yes. About clays, specifically".

"Clays?". Gabriel remained in silence for a few moments, wondering if he should play ignorant or not. But eventually he couldn't resist. "Could it be... this is not about that poor boy that was found dead the other week, is it? The one who was left in front of that church?", he paused, pretending to be thinking hard about it. "What was it... Saint Micheal's?".

"Saint Matthew's". Seth sighed. "Sadly it is."

"Poor kid. Heard he had run away from a bad home. Imagine escaping that, only to end up in the clutches of a monster". Gabriel would have laughed if he wasn't trying so hard to sound genuinely saddened by Toby's death. It _was_ a pretty sad fate, too bad Gabriel wasn't able to feel any sort of genuine remorse nor guilt for his actions.

If anything, he felt quite proud of his last work. He had a good eye, and as he expected the boy had a very pleasing skeletal structure. It still was kind of a shame to strip off all of his skin and flesh, but when he'd revealed the white bones underneath he'd known that he'd made the right choice.

The clay he had used was an air drying one, which he had molded and then sculpted to create a base and then to recreate a part of the boy's features on a few spots, such as on half of his face and part of his torso, while leaving his bones fully exposed on some other parts. Once he was done he had finished it all off with a special polish and then left it in front of Saint Matthew's church, where it was found out the next morning right before Mass.

He was still thinking back to it when Seth's words brought his attention back on him.

"I would need to know if anyone has purchased large quantities of clay, the same type used by the murderer".

"Detective, as much as I'd love to help, I'm afraid I can't recall anyone making such a large purchase", he pointed out. Well, except for himself, of course, but it was natural for a shop to want to stock up on items, so he would be able to justify it if he was questioned. "There's a lot of places where it could have been bought. If you'd like to a list of other stores I could write it down for you in a moment".

"Oh, I know. I've actually looked it up myself. But see, the thing is, I was also looking for something else. Kolinsky sable brushes", Seth immediately replied. "Apparently, this is the only shop in the city where they can be found".

Gabriel's whole body stiffened for a moment, but he quickly forced himself to relax.

_Damn. I hadn't thought of that._

But then again, how could he use anything but the best tools for his art? Plus, that didn't mean he was being suspected. Not yet, at least.

"They are quite rare, though I do have a few loyal customers that use nothing else", he cautiously replied, glancing back at him. "Does this also have to do with the murders?".

"We found some fibers on some of the scenes", Seth confirmed. "It is likely that the Blood Painter has purchased this type of brush from your shop. So, I imagined whoever did might also have purchased the clay from the same place. Too bad if that's not the case, would have made it much easier to find the bastard".

"I'm sorry I cannot be of more help, but I could let you have a list of my customers", Gabriel offered, knowing it would seem weird if he refused to cooperate. "Though who knows when those brushes has been purchased, it might have been from somewhere else, before my shop was even opened".

"Oh, I don't think so. I've checked, and the fiber hasn't been found on any scene before the date in which this shop was opened. So I'm afraid it most likely is one of your clients".

This time, Gabriel didn't show any signs at all of surprise but he still was taken aback. Oh well, he would have to be more careful. That detective was quite perceptive.

 _But not perceptive enough_ , he thought, holding back a grin as he thought of how the other had no idea that the Blood Painter was right in front of his eyes in that very moment. And he would never find that out.

Or that, at least, was what Gabriel thought at the time...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I normally reply to all comments so if you do not wish for your comment to be replied to for any reason, please add "hush" somewhere in it and I will quietly appreciate it instead.


End file.
